The Third Son: Origin of Turles
by Nate Grey
Summary: A DBZAU fic.  What could be more disturbing than the evil in the heart of Turles?  The tale of how he got tht way...
1. Bardock's Vision

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, and they all belong to Akira Toriyama, anyway

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, and they all belong to Akira Toriyama, anyway.

Note: To my knowledge, Turles' relation (if any) to Goku was never fully explained. This is a possible origin story, set in an alternate universe. (I've only seen the edited American version of the Bardock Special, but I provided their Japanese names) This takes place about a week after Bardock got his "gift of sight." His crew is still alive...for now. 

American - Japanese

Fasha – Celipa (the female)

Tora – Toma (Bardock's buddy, has a ponytail)

Shugesh – Panboukin (the fat one)

Borgos – Totepo (the big, bald guy)

****

The Third Son:

The Origin of Turles

Chapter 1: Bardock's Vision

"So how is he?"

The doctor gasped and spun around, then breathed a sigh of relief. "Fasha! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

The Saiyan warrior smiled and folded her arms over her chest. "Sorry, I'm used to sneaking up on opponents. It's just a habit by now." She nodded towards the regeneration tank. "How is he?"

The doctor turned around and checked his readings. "Why the sudden concern?"

Fasha frowned, not liking what the small alien might be implying. "I'm a soldier, and he's my commanding officer. If I'm gonna depend on him to watch my back in a fight, I'd like to know that he's 100%."

"Yes, of course. My mistake." The doctor turned back to her. "Well, as usual, Bardock has pushed himself just beyond his limits. He's healing nicely, and will be nearly twice as strong as he was before. He should be ready to come out in a few more hours. There is one thing that concerns me, though."

Fasha raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"His brain waves…they're different. I can't explain it, but then, I never understood how Bardock's mind worked before, and now that it's changed, I couldn't even begin to form a theory. Did he say or do anything unusual on the last few missions?"

She closed her eyes for a moment, then shook her head. "Nope. He's been the same arrogant, tough-as-nails, hard-as-a-rock Bardock around us."

The doctor sighed and stared at the Saiyan in the regeneration tank. "I'd give three arms and a leg to know what he's thinking right now."

"Yeah," Fasha muttered under her breath, so low that he couldn't hear. Her gaze locked on the unconscious Saiyan's face. "Me, too."

* * * * *

Bardock wasn't really thinking, so much as he was watching a scene play before his mind's eye.

He was in the middle of a tough battle, and the moon was just starting to emerge from the clouds.

Suddenly, there was a wail of pain from his right. Bardock spun around, only to see Fasha doubled over, clutching her chest tightly. He reached out to help her, but it was too late.

The full moon was upon them.

An inhuman roar flew from Bardock's mouth as he transformed into his ape form. And even though he could only see red for a few seconds, he still noticed something very peculiar. 

Fasha wasn't transforming. She was lying on the ground, still clutching her stomach.

Bardock leaned over and peered down at her.

Fasha's eyes slowly opened, and she reached out for him. "B-Bar…dock! Help…meEEEEEEEE!" Her eyes bulged, and she screamed again as her stomach exploded outwards, blood splashing all over his face.

Bardock gaped as the realization hit him. Fasha was dead.

And then he noticed…something...moving in the mess that was Fasha's stomach a few seconds ago. It was…a child?

Bardock blinked in disbelief. _Kakarott?_

No. This wasn't Kakarott. It certainly looked like him, but Kakarott was just a weakling. This child already had a dark aura about him, and the look of a killer in his eyes. And his ki was strong, much too strong for even an average Saiyan child.

The child grinned, blood dripping from the sides of his mouth.

Bardock knew with sudden horror that the child had been eating his way out of Fasha's stomach, just before he'd blasted it open.

The child chuckled evilly. "Father. Don't you have a hug for your son?" And then he leaped, baring his bloody jaws just before they clamped onto Bardock's neck.

* * * * *

Bardock started and automatically threw up his arm. It connected with something hard, and hopefully, it was the demon child's skull. But then he knew it had been a nightmare. He was inside the regeneration tank, which was now beginning to drain, thanks to the crack in it. He could just make out a doctor hurrying to drain the liquid before it all spilled onto the floor.

The tank gradually opened and Bardock stumbled to his knees, nearly falling flat on his face.

"Bardock, stop!" the doctor cried. "You've still got four more hours before you're fully healed!"

"Forget it," said a familiar voice. "If the big lug doesn't want to stay in, the king himself couldn't keep him in there. I've got him."

Bardock looked up, trying to clear the stars from his vision. "Fasha?"

"Yeah, it's me."

Bardock felt her small but strong hands on his shoulders as she helped him up. He took a step forward and nearly collapsed again.

Fasha smiled and shook her head. "Hold on, big guy. You're not strong enough for that yet. Just lean on my shoulder, okay?" 

Bardock grunted in reply, hating to depend on anyone but himself, but did as he was told. In his present state, Fasha was probably a bit stronger than he was.

"I must advise against this!" the doctor said. "He won't be out of danger until he heals properly!"

Bardock narrowed his eyes as he remembered the nightmare. "I'm NOT going back in there." He began to form a ball of energy in his hand.

The doctor instantly backed off and found something else to do.

"C'mon, let's get you back to your room." Fasha pulled Bardock away from the tank and led him out of the recovery room. Once they were out of earshot, she gave him something of a worried glance. "You okay, boss?"

"Fine, Fasha," he growled, looking straight ahead. "Just fine."

Fasha recognized his "I'm not in the mood" growl and changed the subject. "He says there's something different about your brain waves. Any idea what he's talking about?"

Bardock frowned, recalling what happened on Kanassa less than a week ago. "Yeah."

"Really? What?"

"Nothing *I'd* like to talk about."

Fasha sighed. "Bardock, did anyone ever tell you you're a major jerk?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. I think that was you."

"Probably." She grinned and suddenly drove an elbow into his ribs.

Bardock somehow managed to keep himself from crying out in pain. "What was that for?!" he roared.

"Just to see if I'm stronger than you, and it looks like I am." Her grin grew even wider. "Does that *bother* you?"

"No. I'll just pay you back once I'm healed up." Bardock glanced around and frowned. "You took us the wrong way, Fasha. My room's on the other hall."

"No, I didn't. My room's closer, and you're getting heavy."

Bardock gave her a wary look. "Fasha…"

"What? You think I'm gonna try to seduce you or something? Believe it or not, Bardock, you're not THAT handsome. If you wanna risk going to your room alone in your condition, go ahead. But I'm staying in my own for the night, and if you were smart, which you really aren't, you'd do the same."

He stared at her for a long moment. Fasha didn't have any hidden agendas; it just wasn't her style. Besides, she was part of his crew, and they'd all known each other for years. With the exception of Tora, there was no one he trusted more. And there was the simple fact that if any of Frieza's Elite even thought one of the few Saiyan women might be pregnant, the female in question would be imprisoned, killed, or worse. Frieza had a specialty for thinking up fates worse than death.

"Well?" Fasha asked, growing impatient.

Bardock sighed. "Fine." Fasha said nothing else as they continued down the hall, and neither did he. But he kept seeing her bloody corpse and the demon child that would claim both of their lives.

Continued in Chapter 2: Radditz's Search

Bardock's young son, with some help from a surprising ally, begins the search for his father. Meanwhile, Bardock has another vision of his mysterious third son.


	2. Radditz's Search

Chapter 2: Radditz's Search

Chapter 2: Radditz's Search

It was hard to tell whether the Saiyan stepping from the transport was a boy or a man. His face still had the look of youth, and his small stature suggested he'd been born just over a decade ago. Still, the wild, dark mane of hair that ran down his back and reached to his knees said that this was no boy, but a warrior born to fight, and a true example of what a young Saiyan should be.

He walked quickly across the landing strip, trading nods with the few workers he knew by name. 

"Nice job on Pantos, kid!" one of them called. "I hear you didn't leave a trace!"

"You heard right." He never even slowed down, for he had a purpose in mind_. I'm going to find you this time…whoever you are._

"So you're the one called Radditz?" a voice asked.

Radditz stopped as he recognized the owner of the voice, and slowly turned around, his eyes widening in surprise. "Y-Yes, s-sir," he stammered.

Prince Vegeta smiled thinly at the older boy's hesitation. "And is it true that you're the son of a low-level soldier?"

Radditz blinked slowly, then frowned. "My father is dead."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but he might as well be. He wouldn't matter to me unless he was an Elite, or better."

"A good attitude to have," Vegeta said amiably. "Walk with me, Radditz. We have things to discuss, you and I."

Startled by the prince's invitation, Radditz only nodded and fell in step beside him as they left the landing strip. _I guess my search can wait a few more hours. But I know he's here; I can sense it! I'm going to find you, Father. Then we'll see what kind of Saiyan you really are, and if you can live up to my expectations._

* * * * *

Bardock wasn't sure what he expected Fasha's room to look like. However, he certainly hadn't expected…

"Candles?!" he snickered.

Fasha glared at him. "Some of us need a break from the destruction every once and a while. They help me relax, and they're good for meditation." "You meditate?" Bardock managed to hold in his snicker this time.

"Yes, it's good for focus. You should try it. Maybe you wouldn't get wounded as much in fights."

He narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means since there's more of you than me, there's more of you to hit. Watch and learn." Fasha slammed a fist into his abdomen, smirking with satisfaction as he crumpled to the floor. "That was for the candles remark. Dragging yourself over to the bed should be punishment enough for wanting to laugh at the meditation."

Bardock took a deep breath and managed to glare up at her retreating back. "Enjoy being able to do that while you can!" He groaned and slowly crawled over to the bed. It only took him three tries to actually sit on it. _I soon as I get my strength back, I'll teach her some respect. Then we'll see how quick she is to throw a punch at me. Where'd she go, anyway?_

"I assume you don't care for tea, either?" Fasha asked, suddenly behind him.

He grunted. "Nothing's bad if you drink it fast enough."

Fasha shook her head and handed him the mug. "Well, I made it really hot. You might want to take your time."

Bardock was already wiping his mouth before she was done. "What?"

She sighed. "Never mind. Take off your armor."

He stiffened noticeably. "Why?"

"You just got out of the tank, so your pores are wide open. That's the best time for a massage." She grinned at his back. "I'm not gonna hit you anymore, if that's what you're worried about. Unless, of course, you give me a reason to."

Bardock turned to look back at her. "And this has nothing to do with you wanting to see my chest?"

"Of course not. I see that all the time, as much abuse as your armor takes. Although it's not soaked in blood right now…"

He considered that, then began to slide the armor off.

As Fasha went to gather the oil, she heard Bardock call her. "What?"

"What's a massage?" he asked.  


Fasha chuckled. "I should've known. The man's probably never relaxed a day in his life."

* * * * *

"Ah, here it is!" The attendant dusted off a stack of files and rifled through them. "Let's see…what's his name again?"

Prince Vegeta glanced at Radditz, who turned a slight shade of red. "Actually…I don't know. I was hoping I could search all the files for the third sector."

The attendant frowned. "I can't allow that. You'd need authorization-"

"He has it," Vegeta interrupted, glaring at the man.

The attendant gulped. "Yes, s-sir!" He quickly pulled out the files and dropped them on the desk. "Anything else I can help you with?"

"No," Vegeta replied. "Leave now."

The attendant hurried off as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Well, that should do it." Vegeta brushed some dust from his gloves. "Let me know if you find anything interesting." 

Radditz nodded. "I will. Thank you, Prince."

Vegeta returned the nod and walked away. _It must be strange, never knowing your father. Of course, if he isn't one of the Elite, there's almost no point in finding him…_

Radditz sat down and began to look through the files. _I'll find you, Father. Even if it takes all week, I'll find you._

* * * * *

It wasn't a very crowded funeral. All the same, Bardock knew that the person in the coffin was important. _They've got to be, if Prince Vegeta showed up._

The prince stood in front of the mourners. He had grown considerably, and was now a man. He wore his usual armor with a dark blue cape hanging from the shoulder pads. "We are gathered here today to bid a true Saiyan farewell."

Bardock stopped listening and looked at some of the people in attendance. He was surprised to find a man that looked a lot like him. _That's impossible! Unless, it's…Kakarott? And the one beside him…that must be Radditz! I'd know that hair anywhere!_

Prince Vegeta's voice suddenly broke into his thoughts. "And so we say goodbye to Bardock…"

__

No big surprise there. It's not like I haven't died in my dreams before. Only this time, something's really bothering me…

But then Vegeta added something that made Bardock's blood run cold. 

"He is survived by his three sons: Radditz, Kakarott, and a nameless third son."

__

What? Nameless third son…? Every Saiyan has a name, why wouldn't he?

Suddenly, the mourners vanished, and Bardock found himself standing before at tombstone. He had a good idea of who was buried there, but decided to read the inscription anyway.

"Here lies Bardock, father of Radditz, Kakarott, and ______."

__

He still doesn't have a name. Why…?

"Oh, I have a name," a voice behind him said. "You just don't know it."

Bardock spun around, coming face to face with the third son. He was tall, but at average height for a healthy Saiyan. His wild hair seemed to explode from his head, much like Bardock's. Although his skin was a few shades darker, there was no doubt in Bardock's mind that this was his son. 

__

I almost thought he was Kakarott at first…they look so much alike! But something's wrong…his eyes…yes, that must be it. There's something wrong…with his…eyes…

His eyes were filled with something more than hatred, something beyond evil intentions. They were filled with chaos, mercilessness, and destruction.

"I have a name, Father," the son repeated. "But I had to give it to myself, because no one else cared enough to give me one. They tried to kill me; they said I was too weak to be a real Saiyan. Do I look weak? No, of course not. I made myself strong, and I'll never stop until I am the most powerful force in the universe. And when I reach that point, I'll destroy everything that reminds me of where I came from…and I'll start…WITH YOU!" 

Before Bardock could move, the son's hands were around his throat, strangling him. 

"Yes, that's it! Beg! Even though you won't get any from me, BEG FOR MERCY!"

Bardock fell to his knees, gagging and trying to pull away, but the grip was too strong to fight. 

The son smiled evilly, and his voice fell to a whisper. "You wanted to know my name, Father? Well, I'll tell you." He leaned in close, staring deep into Bardock's eyes. "I am the one that will destroy you and everything you care about. I am both your destiny, and your doom. I…am…TURLES!!!"

Continued in Chapter 3: The Beginning of the End

Radditz gets closer to finding his father, while Bardock reveals his nightmares to Fasha. However, her reaction is a very unexpected one…


	3. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 3: The Beginning of the End

Chapter 3: The Beginning of the End

"I still can't believe you never had a massage," Fasha said as she worked on his back.

Bardock grunted, though it wasn't as discouraging as his usual ones. "First time for everything. A little higher."

Fasha moved her hands up to his shoulders. "I guess. So is this the first time you've ever let your guard down?" 

Bardock opened one eye. "Who says it's down? I could still snap your neck in three places from here."

"But you won't, because then you wouldn't have anyone to give you massages."

He grunted again. "Good point. Remind me to do it afterwards."

She smirked and tugged on a lock of his hair in annoyance. 

"What is that stuff, anyway?" he asked.

"Oils, lotion, and a lot of anesthesia," she replied.

"Huh? What's that for?"

"To be honest, big guy, you're not the only one that's too hard-headed to stay in the regen tanks long enough."

He chuckled. "You?"

"Yeah. Must've gotten it from you somewhere along the line. I don't recall having a love for pain before I met you." She paused. "So back to my question. Is this the first time you've ever let your guard down? You wouldn't just talk to anyone like this."

Bardock frowned, though she couldn't see it. "Have you ever had nightmares, Fasha?"

"Sometimes. Why?"

"Ever since Kanassa…I've been having these visions…except each one is like a nightmare. I'm actually afraid to go to sleep tonight."

Fasha smirked. "You're kidding me, right? You're not scared of anything, boss. At least, that's what Tora tells me."

So Bardock told her about each of his nightmares, in detail. He noticed that halfway through the first one, Fasha stopped rubbing his shoulders, but he went on with the story.

"Wow," she whispered when he was done. "Oh, wow."

"That's all you have to say?" Bardock asked, narrowing his eyes.

"No, of course not." She thought for a moment, then draped her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder. "You should have told me earlier, Bardock."

"Why, so you could be paranoid like me? Seeing your own death isn't exactly a good thing."

"Not that part, you big dummy!" Fasha lowered her voice, allowing a hint of huskiness to slip in. "The part about you…and me…" Her small fingers gently danced across his bare chest.

Bardock closed his eyes in anger. "Stop it, Fasha. Didn't you hear ANYTHING that I just told you?"

"Yes…but I'm more interested in the part which implied that you care about me more than you're willing to admit, Commander." Her lips brushed his cheek. "I've been wondering if you ever noticed me…I mean, *really* noticed me. I guess all my hard work has paid off."

Bardock compared their ki, cursing inwardly when he found that Fasha was still stronger than him. Even if he did resist, she could easily overpower him.

Fasha came around to slide into his lap. "Why are you resisting?" she whispered in his ear. "Don't you want this?"

"You know what Frieza will do if-"

"Forget Frieza for one night, Bardock. That's all I'm asking." 

Bardock gently pushed her away. "You're also asking for your death."

"It was just a vision," she pointed out, sliding her arms around his neck. "And even if it's true, it's my risk, not yours."

"But the child will kill us both!" Bardock insisted.

"I doubt it. We wouldn't be able to hide a baby, especially if it's as strong as you say. Frieza would take it or kill it before it could get both of us."

"But YOU will be the first!" he said.

Fasha smiled sadly. "I'm a Saiyan, Bardock. I'm always ready to die in battle. I don't have any regrets…except that I never got to have you…" She drew his head down and kissed him softly.

Bardock knew there was no way he could stop her. He stiffened as her fingers touched his tail, gently circling the area where it joined his body. Bardock reluctantly unwrapped it from around his waist so it wouldn't be crushed by Fasha's embrace. A few seconds later, she did the same with her own tail.

"Hey, Bardock?" she asked quietly.

"What?"

She paused, looking thoughtful. "What if the vision's wrong? What if we both live? What would you do then?"

"I…I don't know," he said at last.

"Good," she replied, running her hands over his chest. Before he could ask what she meant, she silenced him with a passionate kiss.

* * * * *

Radditz's search had proven to be quite fruitful, even though it had taken hours. Not only did he have his father's name, but the names of the crew he commanded, and where each of them lived between missions.

__

I don't care if he is a low-level…I have to see him, just this once, hear his voice. I have to know him.

Unfortunately, Bardock wasn't in his quarters. Radditz tried three of the others, but none of them were home. He was just leaving Tora's quarters when he heard three voices laughing loudly. He looked up the hallway to see three men approaching. 

The men were joking about something, and Radditz boldly stepped in front of them. They stopped and looked down at him.

"Is one of you called Tora?" he asked.

"I've heard of him," one replied. "Why?"

"I'm looking for his Commander, Bardock. Do you know where I could find him?"

The three men exchanged glances before the same one spoke. "Sorry, kid. We haven't seen him. Try the bar. He hangs out there sometimes."

Radditz nodded and hurried off.

One of the men looked at another. "Why'd you lie to the kid, Tora? He's just looking for Bardock."

Tora shook his head. "You blind, Shugesh? That's Bardock's kid."

"Really?" Shugesh looked at the boy one more time and shrugged. "I guess."

"Yeah. And I think we all know how Bardock feels about his kids." Tora sighed. "I just hope he doesn't find him. If he does, that's gonna be one disappointing reunion." 

* * * * *

Bardock woke up with an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of his sTorach: fear. If anyone ever found out what he and Fasha had done, they'd both be executed, not to mention the child.

__

But maybe it's better that way, he thought to himself. _At least the child won't be the one to kill us…but with what Frieza's likely to do to us, I almost prefer the little vampire._

Fasha stirred beside him and moved closer, draping her tail over his bare chest.

Bardock watched her sleep for a few moments, then shook his head. _What am I thinking? I've got to get out of here!_ He slipped out of bed, dressed quickly, and made his way back to his room. _Hate to leave Fasha alone like that, but she knew the risks. We can't afford to have any kind of relationship. Even Tora can't know about this…_

Just as he reached his room, Tora came around the corner. "Hey, Bardock! Where have you been? We've got a mission on Tyais!"

"What? Now?"

"Yeah, now!" Tora gave him a strange look. "You *are* healed up now, aren't you?"

Bardock smirked. "Even if I wasn't, you think I wouldn't go?"

"Good point." Tora chuckled. "Well, have you seen Fasha anywhere? I sent Borgos to her room a minute ago, and he hasn't come back yet."

"Probably sleeping late," Bardock said. "You know how she needs her 'beauty rest' all the time."

"Yeah, that's it." Tora paused. "Hey, you didn't run into a kid, did you?"

Bardock stiffened noticeably. "A kid? No. Why?"

"Some boy was looking for you. I think he was yours, so I gave him a fake story and sent him to the bar."

"Thanks," Bardock muttered with a sigh. "The last thing I need is a kid following me around. See you on the landing strip."

Tora watched his commander go with a puzzled look on his face. He'd NEVER heard Bardock sigh before. _What was that all about…?_

* * * * *

Frieza was bored. That wasn't a good thing for anyone that happened to annoy him. He became vaguely aware of the door sliding open behind him. 

"Lord Frieza?"

Frieza closed his eyes. "What is it, Zarbon?"

"I have something you might find…interesting." The green alien stepped forward and pressed a button on the console. "I was reviewing the security tapes when I found…this."

Frieza looked at the screen.

The image was unmistakable. A Saiyan was emerging from a room that wasn't his. Normally, that would have been unimportant. But Frieza always labeled the female rooms very clearly. There could be no mistake.

His blood boiled at the thought of someone disobeying his rules. "Name?"

"Bardock, Sire. He's a low-level, commander of a four-man team. The room belongs to the only female member of his crew, Fasha."

"I see." Frieza steepled his fingers and thought in silence.

"Would you like me to take care of this, Sire?"

"No, Zarbon." Frieza smiled. "I've been hearing good things about this Bardock, how he's dedicated to his work. He must have a significant power level by now."

"He's stronger than many of your elites, Sire."

"I see." Frieza chuckled. "I will be handling this one personally. Inform me as soon as Bardock returns from his mission."

"Yes, Sire."

"Oh, and good work, Zarbon. Truly good work, indeed…"

* * * * *

Bardock studied the instructions for the Tyais job once he reached his ship. It was a simple cleaning job, which meant to wipe out the population with as little damage to the surface as possible. Of course, Bardock doubted Frieza would care what condition the planet was in. If it wasn't fit for sale, he'd probably just turn it into a fueling station for the Planet Trade.

"It says the Tyaians are an armed civilization," Tora said, leaning down to peer into Bardock's transport. "You think they're heavy duty?"

Bardock shrugged. "Probably not. We were assigned this mission, and they never give us the good jobs. We have to take those."

"Crap," Shugesh muttered. "And here I was hoping for a good brawl before dinner." He glanced behind him. "Here come Fasha and Borgos."

Bardock didn't look up as the familiar shadows fell over him. He finished inputting the coordinates into the navigation system before turning to face them. "About time you two got here."

Fasha shrugged, smiling a bit. "Long night," she said simply.

Bardock winced inwardly, though it didn't register on his face. "Borgos, you and Shugesh will land on the south side of the planet and head towards the main city. Tora and Fasha will follow me from the north. We'll meet at the capital, then work our way through whatever's left of their army. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Tora said. "When's the full moon over there?"

Bardock glanced at his readings. "Seven hours. It'll take us five to get there."

"Guess we better leave now, then," Shugesh said. "Unless someone's too chicken to tough it out." He grinned at Borgos and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

Borgos frowned and punched him back, not bothering to reduce the force of the blow.

Shugesh winced and rubbed the growing red spot on his arm.

Fasha chuckled and looked at Bardock. "So you back at full strength yet, big guy?" Her eyes seemed to dance as she waited for an answer.

Bardock realized the rest of his crew was waiting, too. Despite all their joking, if he wasn't strong enough for a job, they'd force him to stay behind. There was no point in lying, either; they all knew him too well. Bardock looked her straight in the eye and replied, "I will be by the time we get there."

Shugesh glanced at Tora, shrugged, and climbed into his ship. "Good enough for me."

The others headed off to their ships, but Fasha stayed where she was. "Bardock, you-"

"I'll be fine, Fasha," he said firmly, turning back to his console.

"So you're not worried about the vision anymore?"

Bardock continued to stare at his console, even when he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"It's just a vision. It doesn't have to be true."

"It doesn't have to be false, either," he said, looking up at her.

Fasha grinned. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were worried about me, big guy. I can take care of myself just fine, y'know."

"Good," Bardock replied. "That's what I expect and demand from each of you."

Fasha could sense the shift in his voice. He was no longer Bardock the Cocky Warrior. Now he was Bardock the Commander, and he had no time for little things like chat. "We'll come back alive, boss," she said, squeezing his shoulder. "All of us. I swear it."

As she walked away, Bardock sealed himself in his ship, and tried to force the picture of Fasha's bloody corpse from his mind.

Continued in Chapter 4: The Worst Blow

Fasha is injured on Tyais, and Bardock must choose between her and the mission. But as he returns to Planet Vegeta, Frieza is waiting patiently, and even worse, anxiously…


	4. The Worst Blow

Chapter 4: The Worst Blow

Chapter 4: The Worst Blow

"That's right, you cowards!" Shugesh laughed as he fired ki blasts after the fleeing Tyaians. "Run! We'll hunt you down!"

Borgos' frown deepened. He hated working with Shugesh. For one thing, the man never seemed to shut up in battle. For another thing, he was getting sloppy, firing at random. One day he'd hit something that would explode and most likely kill them all. But until them. Shugesh got the job done, no matter how trigger happy he was.

Borgos pushed the thoughts from his head as something large and black lumbered into view on the horizon. He couldn't tell, but it looked like some sort of tank. Whatever it was, it probably wouldn't hold under a few wide ki blasts. Besides, the moon would be coming out soon, and then they could just beat it into the ground.

Beside him, Shugesh fired a ki blast straight at the thing.

Borgos turned his attention to one of the Tyaians that hadn't fled yet, and dealt with him quickly.

So neither of them noticed when the large machine absorbed Shugesh's blast, even as it rumbled to a stop and drew a bead on them.

* * * * *

"Tora!" Bardock shouted over the roar of the guns. "See if you can't do something about those gunners in the trench!"

"On it, boss!" Tora flew ahead, mowing down a few of the Tyaians that had gotten too close to them.

"Man, those guys are like roaches!" Fasha grunted. "They're weak, but they just keep coming!"

"We just have to keep them busy until the moon comes up!" Bardock paused and squinted through his scouter. "They must be planning something. Fasha, can you tell me what that thing is?"  


Fasha looked as well, finally spotting something black rolling to a stop. "No, but it's big, and that's never good. I'll get in close!" 

Bardock nodded and turned back to the battle, but he couldn't help throwing a few glances after her. _So far, so good. But I don't like the look of that thing. Maybe I should've gone instead of her._

Suddenly, Bardock heard a pair of loud roars in the distance. _Sounds like the moon came up on their side first. At least we'll be out of here soon._

A few seconds later, Tora returned, looking more confident than before. "Trenches are cleared! They weren't expecting an air strike! Where's Fasha?"

"She went ahead to check out that thing," Bardock replied, nodding at the object.

Tora glanced at it. "Probably a tank or something. Shouldn't be a problem."

There was a shrill whistling sound, followed a bright flash of light and a huge explosion. Bardock and Tora were thrown to the ground as the entire planet shook.

"Whoa! Looks like Fasha's going all out over there!" Tora chuckled. "They must've made her mad!"

Bardock was the first to spot the large comet heading towards them. "They've got to be kidding."

Tora grinned and raised his hand, forming a small ball of ki. "I got it."

Bardock was about to turn away when his scouter beeped. _What…?_ He frowned. _That thing's got a power level close to ours!_ Somehow, he instantly knew. "Tora! HOLD YOUR FIRE!"

Tora looked at him. "What? Why???"

Bardock didn't have time to explain. He ignored Tora's cry of surprise as he launched himself straight at the glowing ball. His scouter beeped again, indicating that the power level was starting to drop. Bardock flew to a stop and gritted his teeth as the comet hit him. He opened his arms, hoping his instincts were right. After a few seconds of agony, he was rewarded by something slamming into his chest. 

The impact carried him back, past Tora, where he crashed to the ground, tightly gripping whatever had hit him. Once his vision cleared, he sat up and nearly screamed. Not in terror or shock, but in rage.

Fasha was no longer a pretty sight. Every part of her had been seriously burned, and blood seemed to be everywhere. Most of her scouter was gone, but part of it had been fused to the side of her head by the incredible heat.

Tora came flying over a moment later. He landed beside Bardock and froze.

Bardock pulled the ruined scouter off and tossed it away. Instantly, blood began to pour from the wound. 

Tora tore off the bandanna he always wore and squatted, tying it around her forehead. "Bardock," he whispered when he was done, "what'd they do to her?"

Bardock didn't answer. Anything that came out of his mouth would've been incoherent growls, anyway. His shoulders shook with anger as he carefully gathered Fasha in his arms and stood up.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open. They spun wildly for a moment, then landed on Bardock's face. "C-Cannon," she whispered. "Absorbs…our ki…" She coughed, blood spilling out of her mouth.

Bardock's eyes widened. _They've just been sitting there…building up their power with our own. And as much as we've fired…we don't stand a chance._

Tora looked at Bardock expectantly.

Bardock blinked and shook his head. "Tora…take her back to the ships."

"What?!"

Bardock's eyes narrowed. "Take. Her. BACK."

Tora shook his head. "But you…"

"I'm going back for Borgos and Shugesh. They'll find out the hard way…like she did…"

"Bardock, we can't just leave! Frieza would-"

"I don't CARE what Frieza would do!" Bardock shouted. "I said take her back! That's an order, Tora!"

Tora stared at Bardock in disbelief. He'd never pulled rank before…but then, he'd never had to. They'd never been in this kind of trouble.

"Dammit, Tora, she's DYING!" Bardock shoved Fasha into his arms and ran in the other direction. "If she dies, I'm killing you myself when we get back to Vegeta!" he called over his shoulder. Anything else he might've said was lost in a roar of rage as he finally caught sight of the moon.

Tora glanced down at Fasha's limp body, then turned and ran towards their ships. _I hope you know what you're doing, boss. Frieza's not going to like losing a planet without a good reason, and the death of one soldier isn't good enough for him._ He looked at Fasha again, and felt his heart wrench as she groaned weakly. _But you better be thankful it's good enough for me…_

"Hang on, Fasha," he whispered to his teammate. "I'll get you home in one piece." _Just hope the same goes for everybody else._

* * * * *

Radditz stared anxiously at the screen, looking over the arrivals and departures for the day. Finally, he found what he'd been searching for.

"Planet Tyaia. That's where they are." He punched a few keys. "Armed, but nothing special…so why isn't he back yet?"

The tall, violet alien behind him grunted. "Look, kid, I'm only letting you stay in here because you had the prince's permission. Don't go touching anything that don't need to be touched, got it?"

Radditz ignored him. "Something's wrong. That must be it. But what?"

The alien wandered over. "Who are you looking for, anyway?"

"Bardock. He's a low-level commander."

The alien thought for a moment. "Heard the name before. Move for a sec." He leaned over the console and hit a few buttons. "There's your problem; you were only looking for him. Two ships from his team are already back."

"Which two?"

"Let's see…Tora and Fasha. The others are probably on their way back."

"And how long have those two been here?" Radditz asked.

"Hmm…two minutes, tops, and they-" He stopped, realizing that the boy was already gone.

* * * * *

Bardock slowly emerged from his ship, doing his best to ignore the pain throughout his body. With his remaining strength, he dragged Borgos and Shugesh from their ships and began towing them to the Recovery Room. Finally, his legs gave out, and he fell to his knees, taking deep breaths.

"Whoa! What happened to you guys?!"

Bardock raised his head to see two alien attendants rushing over. When one stopped to check him, he pushed the alien away. "No. Them first," he said, motioning to his two teammates. "They took some heavy hits."

"Yeah, but from WHAT?" one alien asked.

"The Tyaians…had some kind of energy cannon. It absorbed our ki…then fired it back with some extra."

"Did you say it absorbed ki?" the other asked, blinking in disbelief.

Bardock nodded. 

"Somebody better tell Dodoria, then. Tyaia was a major trade center. If they've got these weapons, there's no telling who else might have them."

Bardock tried to stand, and found his knees refused to obey. He sighed heavily and watched the aliens slowly drag his teammates away. Then his eyes widened. _Fasha! I've got to get to her!_ He reached deep, tapping the last of his reserves, and gradually made it to his feet.

Pain shot through his shoulder as something caught it in a vice-like grip. Bardock barely kept from crying out as he heard a firm voice in his ear.

"Lord Frieza would like to see you immediately, Bardock," Zarbon said, a cruel smile on his face. "Right this way." Without waiting for an answer, Zarbon practically dragged the Saiyan into the compound.

Bardock winced as the pain finally became too much. His eyes drifted closed, and his body went limp. _I'll find you, Fasha. Wait for me…_

Zarbon grunted and tossed Bardock over his shoulder, never missing a beat. As he continued down the hall, a boy suddenly came running the corner and stopped in his tracks. Zarbon glanced at the small Saiyan for a second, but kept walking.

Radditz swallowed noisily as he stared after Zarbon. _That was…my father…but if Frieza wants him…I'll never see him again…_

"Radditz."

He jumped and spun around. "Prince Vegeta!"

The young prince folded his arms over his chest. "Any luck with your search? Did you find your father?"

Radditz hesitated. "No. He…was probably just a low-level."

"Hmm. Too bad." Vegeta waved a hand. "You don't have to pay for his weakness. You can make a name for yourself. You can be greater than he ever was. In fact, I have a job for you."

"F-For me?"

"Well, it's really just target practice for me, but the guards are so stupid, they wouldn't know one kid from the next. Just wear my armor and they won't say a word."

Radditz nodded and followed the prince down the hallway. _Goodbye, Father. Somehow, some way…I will find you again. Even if it takes my whole life…or what's left of yours…_

* * * * *

Dodoria frowned as he stared at the unconscious forms of Shugesh and Borgos in the regeneration tanks. "The cannons absorb ki?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," the alien attendant confirmed.

"And it did all this damage?" Dodoria's eyes never left the tanks.

"Yes, sir. That's what Bardock told us."

"Hmm." Dodoria didn't look concerned about the two Saiyans in the least. In fact, he was actually smiling. "Interesting."

"S-Sir?" the attendant asked.

"Interesting," he repeated, stroking his chin. "Frieza will want to know more about these weapons. Much more…"

* * * * *

"Wakey-wakey, Sleeping Saiyan," a voice sang.

Bardock's eyes slowly opened, and as the face before him came into focus, his blood ran cold in his veins.

Frieza chuckled softly. "Are you…comfortable?"

Feeling returned to the rest of his body, and Bardock could feel the incredible weight of the manacles that held him to the wall.

Frieza's hoverchair backed up a few feet. "Well, I should hope so. You might be there for a while." The chair turned away, but Frieza's voice was loud enough to be heard clearly. "What causes a man to break the law, Bardock? Is it fear? Anger? Desire?" There was a certain emphasis on the last word.

Bardock didn't dare open his mouth. He knew that Frieza liked to question all his victims, but that didn't necessarily mean he wanted answers from them. Besides, he had a feeling that if Frieza wanted him to answer a question, he'd know.

Frieza turned to face him, and his hoverchair floated over. The tiny tyrant's face stopped inches away from Bardock's. "What is it about you Saiyans that annoys me so?" He reached up and tugged roughly and Bardock's hair. "Those unruly tresses, for one. And those dark, beady eyes. Can't forget those builds, either." Frieza's tail emerged, the tip gently tracing the curves of Bardock's bare chest.

It was all Bardock could do to keep from shuddering in disgust.

"But as I said, you do annoy me." Frieza's tail lifted, then came down hard, stinging Bardock's sweaty skin. He repeated this until there were several long, red welts. "And yet, you also intrigue me. All that power…in such an ugly package. The perfect grunts. That's why I tolerate you all, you know." He laughed.

Bardock frowned, but remained silent.

Frieza's smile faded. "But my tolerance is VERY limited. And I do not like being disobeyed." He traced one particularly long welt with his tail.

This time Bardock did shudder, a small growl building in his throat.

"What's that?" Frieza smiled again. "Do I disgust you, Bardock?" He laughed. "I don't suppose you'd tell me either way. Anyway, I'm beautiful. You Saiyans couldn't possibly understand that concept, but even your race has its rare gems. I happened across one today. Would you like to see it?"

An overhead light across the room flickered on, and Bardock heard the growl die in his throat.

Like himself, Fasha was fastened to the wall. Strangely enough, the armor she wore was untouched, and there wasn't a trace of blood on her. Also, her skin was as flawless as it had always been. There were no burns, no bruises, not even a hair out of place. It was as if Tyais had never happened…but Bardock knew it had. He'd never felt more helpless than when he'd cradled her dying body in his arms.

"Of course, I had to polish her up a bit," Frieza said. "Burned flesh could hardly be considered beautiful."

__

The regen tanks, Bardock thought. _But why would Frieza allow her to heal?_ The question left his head as Frieza spoke again.

"Do you know how your race produces its greatest power, Bardock? The answer isn't in battles, though those can be a great help." Frieza leaned close, his breath tickling Bardock's ear. "Genes," he whispered. "It's in your genes, Bardock."

Fasha stirred and moaned quietly, her eyes drifting open.

"Ah, the beauty awakes!" Frieza's chair flew over to her side. "I have a surprise for you, my dear. You're going to be a Mommy!" He chuckled and patted her stomach gently. "Imagine it with me. A baby boy almost certainly, and think of his power…!" Frieza closed his eyes and sighed. "The longest nine months of both our lives. I can hardly wait."

Bardock suddenly got a very bad feeling. Well, he'd had it ever since he woke up to find Frieza hovering over him, but now it was even worse. _Frieza…WANTS her to have the baby? Why?!_

Frieza turned back to him. "You know, something's just occurred to me. Technically speaking, to have the baby, only her head, stomach, and…lower regions need to be…intact…"

Bardock nearly gasped as Zarbon emerged from the shadows, a cruel smile etched on his effeminate face. The green alien approached Fasha and carefully released her left arm from the manacle that held it, placing a light kiss on her hand.

Frieza's eyes sparkled as he looked at Bardock. "Zarbon? Do it."

"Yes, Sire."

There was a sound not entirely like *snap*, and Fasha screamed as her wrist was shattered.

"That's one," Frieza said quietly. "Keep counting until I'm bored, Zarbon."

"No…no…" Bardock whispered, his eyes growing wide.

Frieza smiled. _Yes,_ his lips seemed to say in response, although no sound left them.

*SNAP!*

"Two, Sire."

*CRACK!*

"Three, Sire."

Bardock felt his entire body trembling as Zarbon worked his way up Fasha's arm. Either he knew exactly where each bone was weakest, or he was so strong that they would've cracked anywhere he squeezed. Bardock wasn't sure which scenario was worse, and he didn't care. Soon, even the sound of her bones being broken was drowned out by Fasha's screams.

__

No…not this way…not like this… Damn you, Frieza…DAMN YOU!!!

The sound of something breaking echoed in Bardock's ears, but it wasn't another bone. It was the manacle around his left wrist. The right soon followed, as did the ones around his legs. "FASHA!" he roared, racing across the room.

Frieza's eyes widened, then narrowed as he lifted a finger and pointed. A red beam left it and tore through Bardock's throat.

He didn't stop.

Now Zarbon was turning, his fist cocked for a fatal blow.

Bardock's fist hit his first, and again, the sound of bones breaking filled the air.

Zarbon's jaw dropped, even as Bardock dropped him with a savage right hand.

Then Bardock spun around, leaping at Frieza. "YOU MONSTER!" He never even saw the pink, fleshy form of Dodoria until it slammed into him, crushing him to the wall. But even then, Bardock forced it off, only to have something crash into the back of his skull. Finally, his eyes rolled up into his head, and Bardock collapsed.

The Zarbon monster growled, his deformed face slowly reverting back to its normal features.

"Did this fiend harm you, Sire?" Dodoria asked, giving Bardock a good kick.

"No, Dodoria," Frieza said quietly. "But…his eyes."

"Eyes, Sire?" Zarbon asked, examining his shattered hand curiously.

"Yes. They were…green." Frieza frowned, then shook his head. "Take him to the cell we prepared, Dodoria. Zarbon, get that hand looked at."

"Yes, Sire," both replied before bowing and hurrying away.

Frieza turned to look at Fasha, who had passed out from the pain. The sudden desire to torture her had vanished. He was more interested in how Bardock had gotten so strong…so fast. _The technicians assured me that those manacles could hold anyone under 50,000…and Bardock's last level check was just under 10,000…so how…did he…get free? For that matter, how did he damage Zarbon?_

* * * * *

Bardock woke up with a pain in his head and a familiar face leaning over him. Well, it had once been familiar. Now, it was a bloody mess. "Tora?!"

His friend nodded. "Yeah. Zarbon messed me up pretty bad on the way down here. He said he'd do worse if I ever turned my back on a mission again. They had our scouters bugged, you know. Probably always have."

Bardock nodded, slowly sitting up against the wall. "Fasha…did you see what-"

Tora shook his head. "They took her from me as soon as I got here. I've…been out since then…"

"What about Shugesh and Borgos?"

"Don't know. Did you get them outta there?" He paused and shook his head. "Of course you did; you wouldn't be here without them."

Bardock smiled grimly. Even now, Tora hadn't lost confidence in his abilities. He closed his eyes, silently wondering if he'd ever see Fasha again. _Fasha…my friend…my teammate…my…mate. I'll find you. They can't keep us apart…you'll see. I'll show you…I'll show them all that this is one Saiyan they can't keep down._

Continued in Chapter 5: The Demon Lives

Fasha gives birth to a baby…but a baby WHAT? Frieza makes plans for the child, but the child makes plans of his own. And whatever happened to good ol' Goku?

-----------------------

Note: Before I even get comments, I'll explain. Yes, Bardock WAS about to go Super Saiyan, and yes, it WAS possible for him to be stronger than Zarbon while powering up to transform (especially since he caught the big lug off guard). I've actually done my homework on this one. Here goes! *deep breath*

Zarbon's base level – 23,000 

Zarbon monster's base level – 32,000

Dodoria's base level – 22,000

Frieza's (first form) base level – 533,000

Bardock's base level – just under 10,000

Yes, I know Bardock would have to take a MAJOR leap to be stronger than Zarbon, but it HAS been done before (just ask Goku & Vegeta!). And here's my "proof." While fighting Frieza on Namek, Goku made a similar jump…

Frieza's (final form) base level – 12,000,000

Goku (at max) – 300,000

SSJ Goku – 15,000,000

Unless my math is absolutely terrible (which it is), Goku's max was only two percent of his SSJ power. Startling, ain't it? Even if I am wrong about the percentage, the amount is still about equal to the jump Bardock makes. Watch!

Goku's jump: 300,000 x 50 = 15,000,000

Bardock's jump: 10,000 x 50 = 500,000

(Geez, compared to Goku, Bardock kinda looks like a punk, doesn't he…?)

Now, considering that Bardock didn't complete the transformation, and that he was under 10,000 to begin with, he might've gotten to…oh, 240,000 (about halfway), maybe less. Which is STILL more than enough to beat the stuffing out of Zarbon. I know what you're thinking now. "But Nate, how come Dodoria was able to knock out Bardock? He's weaker than Zarbon!" Well, he DIDN'T. Zarbon (monster) knocked out Bardock, Dodoria just kept him away from Frieza (and no one's saying THAT didn't hurt like heck…but it was just fat, anyway). Let's face it, folks. You get hit hard enough at the right point (I think it's the base of the skull), you drop like a ton of bricks. Okay, so maybe my logic's flawed…but at least my stories are good…right…? Well, leave a review and tell me what you think (and leave an e-mail address if you expect a reply!). 


	5. The Demon Lives

Chapter 5: The Demon Lives

Note: Goku is only one or two years older than Turles in this story. Keep in mind this is AU, so it won't turn out like the DB series.

Chapter 5: The Demon Lives

Dodoria sighed in disappointment and shook his head. "You're getting weaker, old friend."

Even if he had the strength left, Bardock wouldn't have bothered to spit in the pink alien's direction. At that point, saliva would've been a welcome substance in his mouth. Just as long as it didn't taste like blood.

Dodoria was considering a third beating when Zarbon appeared.

"Now, Dodoria, is that any way to treat our proud Papa?" he asked with a smirk.

"You're right," Dodoria agreed, chuckling. "Where are my manners?" He ripped the remaining armor from Bardock's chest and hit him with a ki blast at point-blank range.

Bardock shuddered and collapsed to the floor in a heap.

"Much better," Zarbon said approvingly. "Now, I think it's time Bardock met his son."

* * * * *

The doctors didn't want to say anything. Fasha may have been Frieza's prisoner, but she was still a Saiyan, and much stronger than they were.

Fasha wasn't stupid. She'd never actually seen a Saiyan woman give birth, but she knew something was wrong. For one thing, they'd almost thrown the child away, and she couldn't blame them. It hadn't been moving, crying, or even breathing at first. Scouter scans had proved useless, and after twenty minutes, the head doctor was ready to pronounce it stillborn.

And then, for some odd reason, the scouter suddenly picked up a power level of 300 where there had been nothing minutes before. 

The doctors had then gone to work running various tests, and through it all, the child had never moved, never cried, never even opened its eyes. But they were met with a new problem after that. A runner had already been sent to Frieza, and until he arrived, no one was sure what to do with the child. It certainly deserved some sort of special attention, since Frieza had even asked to be notified.

After much hesitation, the child was finally placed with its mother. Fasha had thought that the most obvious solution in the first place, but she hadn't said anything. Part of her was still worried about Bardock's visions of what the child might do to her…if it ever woke up, anyway. Yet, she held it just as any mother would: with the utmost care and caution, but for an entirely different reason. She didn't even want to think of what might happen if she made it the slightest bit uncomfortable.

For the most part, the boy looked like a tiny version of Bardock, as she'd expected. His skin was strangely darker, but the hair and face were definitely the same. She imagined his eyes would be the same, too. He wasn't exactly radiating with power like Bardock had claimed, but he was still pretty strong for a newborn baby. Fasha could already see the tiny, hardened curves of new muscle growth where other babies would've had fat.

Moments later, Frieza arrived in his hoverchair. "Ah, Fasha, my dear. How is our new little Saiyan doing? Well, I hope."

Fasha scowled, but held up the baby for the Changeling's inspection.

At first, Frieza only stared at the child, occasionally instructing her to turn it to this side and that. Then he reached out to take the baby.

In a show of what Fasha considered to be extremely good taste, the baby opened its eyes, looked at Frieza, and let out an ear-splitting wail. 

Frieza growled and backed away. "Ignorant brat!" He glared at Fasha. "Keep that thing quiet!"

Suppressing a smile, Fasha cradled her son and gently rocked him, humming quietly.

The baby instantly fell silent and stared up at its mother with wide, confused eyes. Perhaps it was surprised by the sharp contrast of Frieza's angry tone and Fasha's hushed singing. Either way, he settled down in her arms and wrapped his furry tail around her wrist.

"That's better." Frieza regained his composure and smiled. "Oh, I almost forgot. You have another visitor as well. Bring him in, Zarbon."

The green alien strode in, smiling as usual. "Hello again, Fasha. Always a pleasure to see you." 

Fasha remained silent, but her arms shuddered slightly. As if sensing her discomfort, the baby frowned at Zarbon and began to fuss.

"Moody little thing, isn't he?" Zarbon chuckled. "So much like his father." He slowly raised his hand, revealing his gruesome delivery.

Fasha gasped as she took in Bardock's face. She wouldn't have recognized him at all, if it weren't for the red bandanna around his forehead. She remembered that it belonged to Tora, and wondered if their teammates were still alive.

"Let's leave the two lovebirds alone for a while," Frieza suggested. "Come, Zarbon."

"Yes, Sire." Zarbon dropped Bardock on the floor, flashed another smile at Fasha, and then followed Frieza out of the room.

Fasha looked over the edge of the bed. "Bardock?" she whispered fearfully.

There was a quiet grunt, and Bardock's body shuddered slightly. "F-Fa…sha?" He rolled over and looked up at her. "Did they…hurt you?"

"No more than usual. I wish I could say the same for you."

Bardock smiled grimly. "This IS my usual."

Fasha forced away the mental picture. "Can you get up? I want you to see your son."

The word "son" hit Bardock like a ton of bricks. He grabbed the edge of the bed and slowly pulled himself up with some effort.

For months, Bardock had pictured a snarling, bloodthirsty bundle of terror ripping he and Fasha to shreds. But what he saw was something far different. His eyes took in the small, perfect person snuggling into his mate's arms. Any thoughts of a murderous monster left Bardock's mind as he tickled the baby's foot with a large finger.

The baby grunted and kicked at the offending finger, then playfully wrapped his tail around it, giggling.

"Still think he's a monster?" Fasha asked, smiling at Bardock.

"Not really. But you're still wrong."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You called him my son." He affectionately stroked her cheek. "Any fool could see that he's our son."

Fasha blushed slightly and pressed her cheek against his palm. "I missed you," she whispered.

Bardock only pulled her closer, gently stroking her brown hair.

"Do you want to hold him?"

He looked at her. "No. He's perfect just where he is."

Fasha smiled. "Okay. But it's only a matter of time before you break down and beg to hold him."

"I wouldn't bet on it." Bardock suddenly frowned. "They'll probably be back any second now."

"Bardock." Fasha whispered his name as if it were a treasured secret, then pressed her hand to his cheek. "Don't give them any reason to hurt you. I want you to be alive the next time I see you. I want you to be alive for our son."

He knew what she was asking him to do, and had it been anyone else, he would've been angry. She was asking him to take the beatings, the insults, and the hardships in silence, without protest. It took a certain kind of strength to take them all and still be alive, and it took even more to take it all and still fight back. Perhaps there was even more strength in fighting back without anyone but Fasha realizing it. Even if there wasn't, he would do it for her, and their son.

"Please," she said, gazing into his eyes. "I don't want to do this alone. I need…no. We need you."

Bardock took her small hand and kissed the palm. "For you, my love. Only for you."

The baby squirmed in her arms and flicked his tail at Bardock.

"Okay; you, too," Bardock growled, catching a tiny fist.

Fasha smiled. "I think he has your temper."

Bardock stiffened, then sighed. "Forgive me, my son." He grabbed the baby's tail and pulled it.

The baby wailed and retaliated, his fist shooting out with much more force behind it this time. It caught Bardock in the center of his forehead, and a new river of red sprang up to join the dried ones.

Bardock quickly dropped to the floor in a heap.

Seconds later, Frieza returned, only to find the baby wailing. "Aw! Baby doesn't like his father?"

Fasha rocked her son and gently stroked his tail with a finger. "Bardock must have scared him."

"I could understand that," Frieza replied with a smirk. "Zarbon! Take Bardock back to his cell."

"Yes, Sire."

As the green alien dragged the bloody Saiyan away, Frieza turned back to Fasha, an evil smile forming on his face. _Yes, my dear. Hold that baby as much as you can now. Because once he's old enough, the child will belong to me…_

* * * * *

Eight Years Later

Zarbon had come to a rather startling conclusion: he liked the kid. Well, that was a bad way to put it. He liked things ABOUT the kid, such as his strength, his skill, and his intelligence. He pretty much hated the kid as a person, and not just because he was a Saiyan. The kid was more or less a brat. But he was a brat under Frieza's protection, and that made him a very annoying brat. A really, really annoying, untouchable brat.

Fortunately, the kid liked Zarbon, or at least, respected him. Everyone else was fair game, though. Even Dodoria had been swatted down the last time he'd gotten too close. Of course, Frieza hadn't been there, and no one believed Dodoria when he tried to bring it up later. After all, the kid pretty much stayed around a power level of 8,000. Frieza had immediately decreased the intensity of his training, for obvious reasons. 

There was something else Zarbon liked about the kid: his devotion to Fasha. No one could touch her in his presence. Well, only elites could've gotten away with it before the kid was born. Now even they stayed clear of her. It was almost inspiring, really. If in the mood, Frieza could've punished the boy for even looking at an elite the wrong way. Yet, the boy was fiercely protective of his mother, no matter who was watching. He didn't care who saw him; he only cared about her.

It was only natural that Zarbon began to wonder if the boy felt the same way about the rest of his family…

* * * * *

"Had enough?" Fasha asked, cracking her knuckles.

The boy wiped a tiny trail of blood from his mouth. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

She smirked. "So you say. I think you're tired."

"Thinking is very different from knowing, mother. I KNOW you're tired." The boy smiled dangerously at her. "Do I have to prove that to you?"

Fasha glared at him for a moment, then sighed. "No. I guess you don't."

"Then allow me, Lady Fasha," a voice interrupted. "I'll make sure the boy's very tired when I'm done." ('Lady Fasha' is merely a way of showing Fasha and her son are under Frieza's protection, nothing more)

Fasha glared at the small, purple alien that entered the training room. "Kiwi. Run out of boots to lick?"

Kiwi ignored her and turned his gaze on the boy. "How about it, kid? You up for a spar?"

The boy knew instantly that he was weaker than Kiwi, but he didn't dare refuse. If Frieza got wind of it (which he most certainly would, since he'd probably sent Kiwi in the first place), there would be some form of punishment in the near future. So he merely nodded and went into a battle stance.

The battle only lasted a few minutes. Kiwi won, of course, and was about to hurt the boy further.

"I think," a voice said quietly, "that will be enough."

Kiwi glanced up to see the menacing form of Radditz towering over him. He was about to get angry, until he spotted Zarbon standing behind the Saiyan. Without a word, Kiwi made himself scarce.

Radditz crossed his massive arms over his chest and waited.

Fasha stared at him for a long moment, then went to stand next to her son. She made no move to help him up, though, and he knew better than to expect one. She'd taught him to be strong, and to depend only on himself. Still, she almost beamed with pride when he stood up and ignored the obvious pain shooting through his body. 

Radditz slowly walked over, keeping his eyes on Fasha. "So. You are my father's new mate."

Fasha was hardly "new," but she let the comment slide, since she'd never seen Radditz before, either. She made do with a quick nod, and nothing more.

Radditz stared at her face in silence, then grunted, as if to say, "You'll do." His gaze shifted to the boy. "That must make you my little brother. Yes, you even look like him."

The boy arched one eyebrow, but remained silent.

Radditz stared at them a moment longer, then nodded, turned, and walked off.

Fasha sighed and adjusted her wrist guards. "C'mon. We'd better get you cleaned up. You've got a level check today."

The boy blinked and nodded. "Yes, mother."

As Fasha passed Zarbon, she shot him a knowing look, but kept walking.

The boy nodded respectfully, as he always had, and waited until they were out of earshot. "I've never seen him before."

Fasha suspected her son would have some sort of question about Radditz. She'd never mentioned the other members of their family, and he was the curious type. "No, you haven't. But he is your brother. Well, half-brother, anyway." 

"Will I ever see my father, then?"

Fasha sighed again. "I don't know, son."

* * * * *

"When's the last time they fed us?"

Bardock shrugged and counted on his fingers. "Two, three days ago."

"Well, is it two or three?" Tora demanded.

"Ask me again tomorrow."

Tora sighed. "Look, this really isn't the time for joking. If we don't die of hunger, we'll die of stiffness from sitting here for three years!"

"Nah." Bardock brushed some dried blood off his arm. "We'll die of boredom before anything else."

Tora glared at him, but only muttered something and closed his eyes.

Bardock closed his own as well. Sleeping was the only thing they really could do. Talking was no good anymore, and hoping was pointless, too. Nothing happened unless Frieza commanded it, and he'd long since forgotten about his two favorite punching bags. Even Dodoria and Zarbon had lost interest in beating them senseless. Bardock's only question was why they were still alive. Most prisoners ended up dead when Frieza got bored with them, so why hadn't they?

Call it a really good stroke of fortune, old man.

Bardock's eyes slowly opened. Who's there?

I could tell you my name, but you wouldn't know it, anyway.

His eyes narrowed. Then humor me.

Fine. There was a sudden movement in the darkness, and then a tall Saiyan emerged, wearing the armor of a middle-class soldier. What could only be described as a thick mane of dark hair flowed down his back, reaching all the way to his knees. It's Radditz.

Bardock grunted softly and closed his eyes. What do you want?

An excuse to see my father again. Fortunately for you, I finally have one.

Bardock's head snapped up, and he studied Radditz's face. Once he got a good look, the resemblance to his first mate was all too clear. What do you mean…again?

I saw you years ago, right after you returned from Tyais. Zarbon was dragging your carcass away at the time, so there was no chance for a conversation.

Bardock's face clouded with memories, but he forced them away. So why are you down here?

I've just seen them. Fasha and the boy…my brother.

Bardock blinked several times. How?

Radditz smirked. Zarbon, believe it or not. As soon as I landed earlier today, he walked up to me and said there was something I should see. I followed him to one of the training rooms, where Kiwi had just wiped the floor with the boy. He would've done more, if I hadn't been there.

Kiwi, huh? Then the boy's strong?

Strong for his age. I wasn't wearing my scouter at the time, but he's definitely got potential. Of course, Frieza's keeping him on a short leash. He won't let the boy get too strong.

Same with me, I guess.

Not exactly. Radditz smirked. Frieza wants to use the boy as a weapon. He's just using you as bait.

Bardock's blood ran cold. What…?

Radditz nodded, making the mental version of a heavy sigh. If the boy doesn't do what Frieza wants, he'll threaten to kill you. Even if the boy doesn't care about you, Fasha does. He'd do anything she told him to.

Bardock growled. I should've known.

Don't feel too bad. At first, they were just going to use you for breeding. I'm the one that came up with the idea of bait.

WHAT?!

Yeah. If I wasn't a close, personal friend of Prince Vegeta, you'd be dead right now, and they'd be threatening to kill Fasha instead. So just be glad that one of us has connections.

Bardock calmed down after that. Radditz was keeping them all alive, for now. There was no sense in changing his mind. Tell me…is the boy anywhere near Vegeta's level?

Radditz's eyes widened a bit. Maybe. How would you know?

Bardock closed his eyes. You could say I saw it. Never mind. Go, before they catch you down here.

Radditz stared at him a moment longer, then faded back into the darkness. I'll be back.

Bardock nodded and smirked. Yeah, I know. Saw that, too.

* * * * *

Frieza nodded approvingly. "Very good, young one. You're progressing as I'd hoped you would."

The boy kneeled and lowered his head. "Thank you, Sire."

"Don't thank me yet." Frieza grinned. "I'm giving you your next assignment."

The boy slowly looked up in surprise.

"That's right. But Mommy won't be joining you this time, since I have an important job for her. This will be your first mission alone. Think you can handle it?"

The boy nodded. "Yes, Sire."

"Good. Zarbon will tell you all you need to know. Remember, this mission will determine your future. Do well and you may earn a place at my side. Fail, and…well, don't fail…"

* * * * *

"Kaaa…meee…haaa…meee…HAAAAAAAA!"

A giant beam of blue energy flew from the young boy's hands as he forced them forward. 

"Incredible!" the older man whispered, staring at his readings. "According to the power meter, this boy just gave off enough energy to power the entire Capsule Corporation for six months!"

The boy grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Doc. I thought you just wanted a sample." He began building up his energy again.

"No, NO!" Dr. Briefs shouted. "Any more and you might fry us all!"

"Oh." The boy dropped his hands. "So I'm not…what's the word again, Bulma?"

"Radioactive," Bulma said. "And no, but you might as well be. Nothing's ever registered that high on the power meter. It's a wonder you didn't overload Daddy's machine."

"Well, dear, whatever your friend is, he certainly isn't human. No mere human body could contain that kind of power." Dr. Briefs adjusted his glasses. "Of course, that begs the question of where he really comes from…"

"I couldn't tell you that, Doc. But I know how I got here." The boy drew a capsule out of his belt.

"Hey, that's mine!" Bulma cried.

"Sorry, but I needed to borrow it. I got tired of carrying this thing everywhere." The capsule burst open.

Dr. Briefs dropped his machine. "My goodness!"

"It's…a spaceship!" Bulma whispered.

The damaged vehicle was still in fairly good condition, save for the door, which was hanging at an odd angle, as if it had nearly been torn off.

"I can't remember not having it, so I figured it was mine." The boy shrugged. "Besides, I've never seen anything like it on this planet."

"Well, neither have I," Dr. Briefs murmured, running his hand across the cool metal. "What did you say your name was again, son? And where's your family?"

"Oh, that's easy. I'm Goku. I had a grandpa once, but he…died…" 

"You're welcome to stay with us, then. But I must ask that you don't destroy anything while you're here."

"Thanks! Um…when's dinner? I'm STARVING…"

Continued in Chapter 6: A Family Affair

Alone on a mysterious planet, the son of Bardock & Fasha must fight to survive against impossible odds. Bardock risks all to save his family, and Frieza's not in the best of moods…


End file.
